


[论坛体]我觉得今晚没有大料

by Aadmirer



Category: all 伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Kudos: 15





	[论坛体]我觉得今晚没有大料

0  
就我一个人觉得风行又在恰烂钱吗  
1  
我感觉风行换人了 以前都是卓伟自己发 而且这次也没作诗  
2  
我朋友的料保真 kt复合了  
3  
我也听说！我感觉肯定是 运动员和明星没别人了  
4  
对 16年那时候运动员总上综艺 也就那时候体和娱破壁了 后来都没交集  
5  
要是这对的话真的没意思  
6  
其实那对之后，我觉得大家也看出和小说里不一样，现实中运动员明星谈恋爱真的不甜，运动员粉嫌明星low，但是明星有营销团队  
7  
卓伟回复了 不是kt [图片]  
8  
知道了 估计是糊逼  
9  
最后是个偶青创练习生和省队运动员就好笑了  
10  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我提前笑了  
11  
大料都是突然爆的 磨磨蹭蹭没结果  
12  
lssdd 别等了 早睡吧  
13  
反正我打游戏到后半夜 十二点时候上个微博康康  
14  
不行 都等到现在了 还有十分钟  
15  
[图片] 说是流量诶  
16  
卓伟 不必 真的不必  
17  
现在有几个实力流量花 这几个谁谈谁糊  
18  
也没说是男运动员啊   
19  
男流量更算了 别说路人 女友粉就能锤凉他们  
20  
三分钟  
21  
别等了 我预言后半夜创粉屠版  
22  
可能还不如创红呢  
23  
真瓜就行了 我等着刷新火研组惹  
24  
？？？  
25  
干 我微博刷不出东西了  
26  
闪退了  
27  
操 我撕逼撕到一半给我卡出去了 什么瓜啊 有kt大吗  
28  
我没打开 但是我看见微博推送了  
[图片]  
29  
……  
30  
woc  
31  
？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？  
32  
我不信 真的假  
33  
不是 微博是都信了吗 果然全网最低智平台 每次都能对着高糊视频gc  
34  
这次不是高糊 我操  
[图片]  
35  
我先说一句邓伦惨 被强拉去一个糊逼综艺天天被迫出场 什么谣都能编  
与其信谣传谣不如看看节目里林书豪邓伦的相处方式   
抱抱. gif 悄悄话.gif 身体接触.gif×8  
36  
别刷屏 吃个瓜都要被控评  
37  
路人 确实没啥啊 邓伦从林书豪身后扑了一下 这不就是闹着玩吗  
38  
卓伟真的不行了 这个完全是邓伦想吓林书豪结果没成功而已  
39  
dl又在放料自炒吗 林书豪快跑别被倒贴  
40  
让我看看哪家粉丝又在犯贱  
41  
会认为男明星放自己同性恋料自炒的人是什么弱智 不过点开主页我懂了  
42  
邓伦惨 真的惨 作品在播还被造谣性取向 前同事粉又在顺杆爬了  
43  
我觉得是真的……邓伦明明一直笑  
44  
你和你朋友哭着打闹？  
45  
真的假 但是邓伦蛮瘦是真的2333  
46  
是的邓伦真的瘦 最近忙着拍古装天天在横店做社畜 这个时候造谣真的不是人  
47  
路人 怜爱他了 之前看热搜他心脏好像还不太好  
48  
[图片] 卓伟说一个个放！！！  
49  
信用破产了 一般都是最大的先放 后面估计更没啥  
50  
我信了……我从后面扑我男朋友也是这样  
51  
邓伦没必要这么瘦 都撑不住衣服  
52  
楼上把头像换了再酸 酸也是杰克琼斯大中华区代言人Adidas代言人和高奢Bally首位男性代言人哦 是不是衣架子不用你酸 大家都有眼睛  
53  
但是确实穿这个衣服整个人都很瘦弱的样子 别狙我 我是凤凰粉  
54  
这衣服好大  
55  
我有个大胆的想法……  
56  
你们不觉得这衣服不是他自己的吗  
57  
卧槽  
58  
？？？？？？  
59  
我干 真的 哪有男外套盖到大腿的  
60  
[图片]！！！！！！林书豪的衣服 看那个采访  
61  
卧槽好真我信了我嗑了这对有组织吗  
62  
我醒了！！！我今天不睡也要等卓伟  
63  
绝逼是同一件 这件还没上市 应该是先给了林书豪推广这个  
64  
我看这品牌今晚赚翻23333这个版型好看 可以给男朋友买  
65  
你想多了 林书豪有身材撑着 邓伦那个肤色随便穿都好看 素人别试  
66  
豪哥体贴罢了 邓伦拍故宫时候一冷就抖 给朋友披个衣服很正常吧 你难道会看着自己朋友一直抖还无动于衷吗  
67  
我劝饼妹闭麦 等卓伟都放完再决定洗不洗  
68  
我希望卓伟五分钟后的后续对得起我浪费的眼霜和晚霜  
69  
我一秒钟刷新三次风行主页  
70  
我更想看回应诶 如果两方都不发声默默删帖就没意思了  
71  
不可能不发声了吧 我看邓伦微博评论已经炸了  
72  
不会回应的 我看邓伦赶紧找个女艺人合约情侣一下自救事业吧  
73  
我姐妹刚刚发现的！！！邓伦前几天的活动结束后跟车拍的图  
[图片][图片][图片]  
74  
是在和林书豪视频吗？？！！！！  
75  
卧槽卧槽像 几号啊 我去查林书豪那天行程  
76  
好糊 但是感觉像诶  
77  
好真 kswl  
78  
[图片]灰色外套对上了！！！  
79  
卧槽 好甜啊  
80  
srds 邓伦好乖啊 闲了立刻视频  
81  
热恋期都是这样吧  
82  
就我还在反复回放今晚的动图吗 邓伦真的太甜了那个笑  
83  
我酸了 前年播1001在他墙头上时候怎么没见过他那么笑  
84  
操 怎么还有三分钟！！！  
85  
啊啊啊快点啊 我现在就要嗑到  
86  
我回来了！！！新发现  
[图片] [图片]  
87  
……  
88  
我彻底震惊了  
89  
有被伤害到  
90  
看得我好想谈恋爱啊  
91  
我有对象也酸了  
92  
我靠 这种看不到过程的糖更甜  
93  
？？？我看了四遍 啥？？  
94  
你看第一个图 邓伦扑他之前这个露齿笑  
[图片]  
95  
然后邓伦从镜头照不到的那面扑的嘛 然后被林书豪的领子挡住了一小会  
96  
脸再出来的时候 镜头看不到的那面应该含着吃的  
[图片]  
97  
补一张 这张更明显含着吃的  
[图片][图片]  
98  
我恨冬天 我恨林书豪的领子   
99  
你不如恨邓伦的小脸  
100  
我恨  
101  
为什么还不发啊 我现在心跳好快  
102  
我现在觉得说不定大料还在后面  
103  
我不敢期待 我怕期待大料会失望  
104  
怎么还不回应 我要看回应  
105  
怎么可能回应啊 不可能公开又没法否认洗地 只能等着大家忘记了  
106  
忘不了的 你想想上一对全民向非麦麸的blcp还是钢琴家和歌手 他俩至今还是年末意难平  
107  
不行不行不行我好上头 豪伦这么甜不能be  
108  
我微博又闪退了 不争气的东西  
109  
[GIF][GIF][GIF]  
110  
我靠  
111  
操操操操操操操操操  
112  
我晕了  
113  
？？  
114  
我信了 第一个料纯粹是给吃瓜群众作心理准备的  
115  
我一脚把男朋友踹醒  
116  
这个体型差 我淦  
117  
这就是传说中的恋爱残疾人吗  
118  
这个是不是圣诞节那天啊？袋子上有圣诞贴纸  
119  
吃以前对家的恋情瓜真爽 我要去踩组写文了  
120  
林书豪怎么这么会！！背后抱居然还亲一下脸颊  
121  
背后抱这个动作 我想了不该想的……  
122  
反正已经后半夜了 我觉得可以开始涛那个那个了  
123  
我先说 我觉得有过了  
124  
我gay蜜说可能没有最后一步 但是应该有活塞以外的亲密行为了  
125  
还有活塞以外吗？？  
126  
有的233 大腿根和手口都可  
127  
卧槽 我去看了个微博居然到这步了吗  
128  
我刚刚去下了个星饭团关注两个正主和风行了 再也不怕微博闪退惹  
129  
我也去下一个 感谢姐妹  
130  
我开始电脑缓存wydlq了 林书豪出场有A到我  
131  
林书豪真的体贴 背后抱偷亲之后还不忘把邓伦手里的东西都拿过来   
132  
还有他示意邓伦关后备箱时候那个抬下巴！！我可以！！！  
133  
你不可以  
134  
你不可以  
135  
你不可以  
136  
我也想和林书豪恋爱 但我没有邓伦的脸  
137  
我要是穿了羽绒服 林书豪可能从背后都抱不住我  
138  
果然一米九几的男人就该找个一米八几的漂亮弟弟 我伤了  
139  
我已经开始倒数八分钟了 卓伟爸爸玩弄我的心  
140  
我靠 我看到考古 林书豪居然是邓伦以前的偶像  
[图片]  
141  
2012就开始了   
142  
一时不知道该酸哪个  
143  
邓伦这个啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 xswl  
144  
邓伦太幸福了吧 和偶像恋爱  
145  
邓伦真的有点小女孩的感觉 不管是微博语气还是今天那个小猫扑  
146  
小猫扑 好萌  
147  
去年看真朋友还觉得邓伦是男友 今年看他已经毫无这种感觉了  
148  
我好幸福 我终于嗑到了甜甜蜜蜜没有提纯没有资源竞争的cp  
149  
插播一条  
150  
什么什么什么什么  
151  
新糖吗我来了我冲  
152  
说说说  
153  
不是 是北奥超话  
[图片][图片][图片]  
154  
没有人关心 滚  
155  
没有人关心  
156  
srds 前花灯狗笑了 邓伦也不一定是只对爱人热情主动的类型 但反正北奥没真过  
157  
花灯已然是花开两朵各表一枝了 我嗑的cp自己分裂成两个给我嗑 真好  
158  
我好急啊 我从未如此期盼十二点二十  
159  
五分钟 坚持一下  
160  
哈哈哈哈哈哈微博程序员在线辱骂风行 什么料不能一次性放完哈哈哈哈哈哈  
161  
补图[图片]  
162  
我也求求风行一次性放完  
163  
你们看一下邓伦圣诞自拍这个窗户纹理 是不是和林书豪图里这个角角一样  
164  
hlszd  
165  
hlszd  
166  
看这个！！林书豪圣诞微博发了他做的吃的 重点是文字  
[图片]  
167  
卧槽 就差没直接写“我家宝贝酒精过敏”了！！！  
168  
“没有酒的红酒牛腩” 绝了 绝了 真的绝了  
169  
操 踩组刚刚几个酒后文学三分钟内翻车了哈哈哈哈哈  
170  
这种直播吃瓜真的爽  
171  
哎 他俩都好幸福 我也好幸福  
172  
哈哈哈哈哈是！这样吃瓜参与感好强啊  
173  
我室友灯芯已经接受了 据说dlf主要在担心他的前途  
174  
上面能不能装没看到啊拜托拜托 邓伦真的是那种 如果他不演戏我会特别可惜的演员  
175  
？不必这么悲观吧  
176  
之前那个谁都被扒出来同还劈腿 还是上了央视啊  
177  
我在看组里之前的算命贴 真的说dl今年运势不好  
178  
公钰涵不是很牛逼吗  
179  
亲亲 建议走出洗脑包看世界  
180  
卧槽这个 我从隔壁搬的！！  
[图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]  
181  
我也要补wydlq！！！  
182  
“一回家看到你的小狗就会很安心” 这是来自偶像的同居邀请吗！  
183  
而且而且 当时那个慈善篮球赛 其他人都是和林书豪认识好几年 邓伦当时刚跟他认识几天而已  
184  
一见钟情罢了 我的cp好真  
185  
我昏迷了 我要看新料！！  
186  
十八分钟我们翻了十几页  
187  
微博那边更炸 真的这俩人知名度国民度都太高了 而且受众涵盖所有年龄段男性女性  
188  
是啊 毕竟几乎没有不看篮球也不看电视剧还不看春晚也不出门看地推广告的人  
189  
今夜值得被记住 冬日最佳大新闻  
190  
你没看热搜吗哈哈 CJ已经说水晶鞋之夜了   
191  
太好笑了 “十二点的钟声已敲响，你的凤凰变成了爱情鸟”  
192  
妈的哈哈哈哈哈哈 怪不得我刚刚在抖音看到了梧桐树先生 我还以为谁呢  
193  
抖音那个林书豪邓伦拍的小视频看过没有！！！邓伦真的好甜  
194  
我速去  
195   
冲了  
196  
我先不冲 看完微博第三波料再说  
197  
马上了 最多十几秒  
198  
没那么快 通过前两次看 肯定是先闪退×N  
199  
跨年都没这么激动  
200  
那不一样 跨年是激动一秒 今天是激动几十分钟  
201  
发了发了发了发了  
－视频链接*微博小视频  
202  
我先艹  
203  
我  
204  
：）  
205  
卓伟这是跟了多久啊  
206  
这是CBA比赛吗  
207  
对 跟广东那场  
208  
就是杜锋说邓伦会支持广东队那场吗哈哈哈哈哈哈  
209  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
哈哈哈哈  
210  
杜指导：看不透  
211  
邓伦和林书豪那个考拉抱时候是不是已经在一起了  
212  
你这个问题我觉得下一个料可能会解谜  
213  
邓伦是给林书豪拿了水果吗？  
214  
对   
215  
我服了 我以前怎么没发现邓伦这么可爱啊   
216  
林书豪无袖球衣 邓伦裹成团子  
217  
哈哈哈攻受分明  
218  
卧槽我说个料不保真 上次那个瓜巨准的博主发的 如果林书豪归化进国家队 邓伦肯定有红利吃的  
219  
感觉更好嗑了  
220  
我看wydlq  
[GIF]  
221  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我靠  
222  
我怀疑你搞颜色哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
223  
杜锋是谐星吗我的天哪  
224  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈杜锋的表情包呢 我要用  
225  
杜锋：我真的看不透  
226  
林疯狂是真的 都影响我们崽走路了！  
227  
哈哈哈哈哈哈所以不这样走是多不轻松  
228  
林疯狂 我服了  
229  
我记得之前我还沉迷过邓伦的走路合集 那时候真的长腿一迈谁都不爱  
230  
爱情的力量szd  
231  
林疯狂的力量也szd  
232  
今天晚上到现在二十三分钟 踩组起码写了二十三页短篇文学了  
233  
我笑死了 我老公还是不能接受林书豪和狐狸精在一起了  
234  
我爸也不能接受林书豪和鹿兆海在一起了  
235  
！邓伦微博上线了！！！  
236  
我激动了  
237  
会回应吗会回应吗  
238  
热搜广场目前还都是嗑的和震惊的 没啥不能看的东西  
239  
我正在微博狂发求公开 dlgg能不能看看我  
240  
CJ也发了归化那个料 但是归化要先入籍吧   
241  
真的有这么真爱吗 其实运动员和明星这种 说不定真的只是玩玩  
242  
林书豪不了解 但是邓伦我觉得不是乱玩的  
243  
其实不是玩不玩 不玩也不代表就冲着终生去 如果不是打算一直在一起 林书豪不太可能为此改变人生轨迹  
244  
哎 成年人世界好难  
245  
分享一下wydlq 我真的嗑死  
[GIF]  
246  
几个意思啊！！！！  
247  
林书豪为什么说另一半这个词时候要看邓伦  
248  
关键是邓伦还看回来了！！而且笑得好软啊  
249  
我心化了 林书豪肯定也心化了 我想魂穿林书豪  
250  
那你要对邓伦好一点 不然走路不轻松  
251  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈今天晚上过不去了  
252  
我笑死了 我gay蜜也想走路不轻松 现在在和他男朋友吵架  
253  
不是每个男主都叫邓伦苏 不是每个1都叫林疯狂  
254  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
255  
真的好嗑   
256  
看热搜 又有人手滑了  
257  
我就知道 没有人关心她 让她独自善良就好  
258  
邓伦微博还在线呢  
259  
下一个料也快发了吧 是不是发完这个就没了  
260  
估计是 啊啊啊快发吧 我好难受  
261  
我爱卓伟爸爸 我预感到我下面一年都会快乐  
262  
卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽我疯了  
[图片]  
263  
！！！！！！  
264  
这是归化的意思吗 是吗是吗是吗是吗告诉我！！！  
265  
这是国家队的吧  
266  
这不是归化的意思吧 只是他期望？  
267  
杜锋：我要有新球员了？  
268  
杜锋已经热搜第三了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
269  
我笑死 杜锋今夜谐星成名  
270  
杜锋的微博印象最大那个已经是“看不透”  
271  
风评受害哈哈哈哈哈哈  
272  
但是这个微博可以证明归化料是真的吧  
273  
第四个！！来了来了  
274  
邓伦好好看啊！！！！！！  
275  
我干 好白啊好白啊  
276  
邓伦真的白到发光  
277  
这是阴阳师片场？  
278  
邓伦真的很猫 太可爱了  
279  
妈的 我微博还是瘫着的 有无课代表  
280  
我笑死了 你们快看林书豪把郭敬明的手从邓伦脖子上扒拉下去了  
281  
林醋王哈哈哈哈哈  
282  
林书豪占有欲真的强  
283  
概括一下就是邓伦拍戏化妆时候一直跟林书豪撒娇  
284  
我疯了 林书豪给邓伦梳头发真的很夫妻  
285  
妆罢低眉问夫婿 画眉深浅入时无  
286  
我哭了 我要去问郭导要糖吃  
287  
邓伦已经看了六分钟微博了  
288  
郭敬明已经热搜了  
289  
今夜无人入眠  
290  
踩组有人被公钰涵回私信了！！！  
291  
我来补图  
[图片]  
292  
“稍安勿躁”是公开的意思吗？？  
293  
我不行了 我要看公开！！  
294  
还不到一点 现在睡明天还不会太困 但是我现在好想等公开  
295  
明天必然不会困 你的社交圈会炸  
296  
现在吃到瓜的少数人 明天大多数人起床了才是真的热闹  
297  
我估计明天这个爆一整天都下不去  
298  
真的是很突然又爆炸的瓜  
299  
我们灯火通明的宿舍楼真的尖叫此起彼伏 我想睡也睡不了  
300  
守岁的感觉有了  
301  
我们快乐与否 全在林书豪一念之间  
302  
信女愿一生荤素搭配用我嗑得轻松换邓伦走不轻松  
303  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈邓伦惨  
304  
沉默是今晚的饼妹  
305  
卧槽 别沉默了 微博微博微博微博  
306  
林书豪真好啊我干  
307  
好真情实意 看这个中文水平就知道是自己写的  
308  
美国人怎么回事 我以为美国人是疯狂说爱派  
309  
没有 是疯狂不轻松派  
310  
“不能没有你”~  
311  
~  
312  
好美妙啊 我在笑  
313  
邓伦怎么还不转发  
314  
wydlq球员发的  
[图片]  
315  
所以那时候已经在一起了！！！  
316  
我反复品味 所以大家都很懂啊  
317  
真的好甜  
318  
哈哈哈哈哈为什么你们不笑 这孩子好不容易送邓伦个戒指还被林书豪死亡暗示了  
319  
戒指毕竟不能随便送哈哈哈哈哈  
320  
林书豪真的哈哈哈哈哈哈  
“这个还你，我给他NBA的总冠军戒指。”  
好哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
321  
以后我会看到林书豪陪邓伦走亲戚吗  
322  
邓伦转发了！！！！！  
323  
我哭了 邓伦好软  
324  
“爸爸妈妈让你监督我好好吃饭。”  
我死了这是什么神仙爱情我喜欢他们我请他们结婚  
325  
伦伦 妈妈让你监督自己嫁给他！！！  
326  
蜜桃友谊真的好铁 立刻跟着邓伦转了  
327  
不难看出 幂姐是真正腐女哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
328  
谢依霖真的太过了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈但是谢谢谢姐替我们说 我们真的等得不轻松  
329  
我从来没见过发展这么迅速的瓜  
330  
球员发的群内聊天记录 来嗑  
[图片]  
331  
我操 好宠  
332  
我也想进群 现学来得及吗  
333  
“小朋友” 我已经疯了  
334  
不是男朋友不是女朋友 是需要好好爱护的小朋友  
335  
我服了 看热搜 谁关心她取关不取关啊？？？  
336  
别报了 让她独自善良卡五 邓伦收获爱情  
337  
真的很煞风景  
338  
流程来了流程来了 死丫头带着他的bl剧来蹭热度了  
339  
szd流程  
340  
死丫头虽迟但到  
341  
腐剧退散 hlszd  
342  
我靠 去看郭敬明发的照片 真的好甜  
343  
我心里又酸又甜 比自己恋爱还开心  
344  
真的要99999  
345  
妈的 我圆满了  
346  
马姐的小作文真的很像嫁女儿  
[图片]  
347  
那是你没看见陈小春杜江他们 我笑死了  
348  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗯哼jasper：我们也有篮球教练了耶  
349  
郭敬明那个图放大！！  
[图片]  
350  
常规操作 坐吧  
351  
哈哈哈哈哈我愿意为邓伦补一辈子口红 只要给我看kiss就行了  
352  
邓伦的嘴就是看着看着就想亲  
353  
我操 球员们的聊天记录能不能发全！！  
[图片]  
354  
这个情侣头像我晕了 真的毫不掩饰  
355  
林书豪这个奥特曼头像哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
356  
邓伦这个小怪兽真的太可爱了 果然是小朋友  
357  
林书豪太宠了 太宠了   
358  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈黄明昊笑死我了  
359  
哈哈哈哈哈报告 富贵也想学篮球！  
360  
我已经开冲wydlq了 cp等我  
361  
邓伦助理兼发小的微博  
[图片]  
362  
hhhhhh操碎了心  
363  
助理：那我伴郎你不当了吗  
364  
手滑 取关 终于到秒删了  
365  
没人想看她 全娱忙着祝福绝美爱情   
366  
她到底是在表达自己表演欲强还是在表达自己被邓伦删了微信看不到情头  
367  
真的烦 禁涛她  
368  
我好困 但是我现在刷着微博看如此良辰美景 好幸福  
369  
我又打开香蜜了 凤凰非梧桐不栖   
370  
所以和林在一起了 不愁没树  
371  
说起来这是不是cp超话第一次被真cp登顶  
372  
还是今夜新建的超话  
373  
！姐妹们挂上VPN转战ins 我们的夜晚还没有结束  
374  
需要VPN私我！！我先给你们看图  
[图片]  
375  
林书豪到底还有多少这种图！！ 请每天发  
376  
炫妻狂魔举报了 我好酸  
377  
我要是有这么好看还甜的小朋友我也愿意天天发  
378  
邓伦这个害羞脸 是兔子！！！  
379  
虎兔锁了  
380  
我心满意足别无所求  
381  
邓伦手真的好小啊 而且他眼睛好好看  
382  
我觉得真的 之前以男友标准衡量他觉得也就那样 但是现在真的审视他 他真的不是那种男友式漂亮 他像小孩  
383  
好想恋爱啊 我相信爱情了  
384  
我主要是 我现在就想看yys 造型真的太漂亮了 居然没有定妆照  
385  
我会永远嗑豪伦的 拜托豪伦长长久久  
386  
而且我觉得邓伦父母很好诶 很爱他 所以教出这么可爱的小孩  
387  
他真的应该被好好爱护 我们的小朋友TT  
388  
我默默流泪 今天晚上真的是梦  
389  
[图片]  
390  
看衣服 夏天时候小山竹就已经干爸+1了么  
391  
我靠 真的夫妻感  
392  
邓伦好温柔好人妻啊！！我疯了  
393  
都是好温柔的人  
394  
啊啊啊啊啊刚刚林书豪上飞机前采访里面现场回应了  
395  
我看了 好甜啊！！我说倦了   
396  
你知道小朋友体弱胆小没有安全感还天天让人家走路不轻松！！！  
397  
可能为了增强安全感吧 不敢说话  
398  
妈的 炫妻警告  
399  
林疯狂 真有你的  
400  
我也想养邓伦！


End file.
